We are studying spin coupling in porphyrin II-cation radical models. We are using EPR to help clarify the correct model for spin coupling in Vanadium and {[Fe(III)OEPo]Br}2 systems. Fits to susceptibility data indicate that EPR signals should be due to excited states. We want to study the temperature dependence of the EPR spectrum to check agreement with these model calculations.